


Waffles with Strawberries and Cream

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive!Ben, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M, himbo dave, idk im just soft okay, my favourite umbrella gays, real girl! Dolores, soft, some fluffy cliche shit, warm and toasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: Klave in Coffee Shop AU with yours truly himbo Dave Katz and Dumbass Klaus. Need I say more?
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic will not be available on my Tumblr anytime soon and will just be here, for now, this fic might also end having a few more chapters but as of now, I don't know.
> 
> Also, @Glass_O_Lemonade will doing a similar thing soon so saty tuned for hers as well.

“Klaus there’s a customer at table ten, go go go!”

“I don’t even take table ten,” he yelled back, walking out in his uniform. He saw his brother Diego behind the counter doing cashier duty while Ben and Vanya were serving.

“Why am I doing table 10 isn’t that Ben’s job?” he asked, picking up his notepad and pen. Diego didn’t say anything only nodded towards the table. Klaus looked over and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Still don’t wanna take it?” Diego asked, a smirk evident on his face.

“N-no no, I’ll take it,” Klaus replied walking over, his face flushed and his hands trembling a little. Diego smiled at him and shook his head. Vanya and Ben had stopped working and looked over, Allison, Eudora and Dolores had peeked their head out of the kitchen and Five and Luther were looking at everything through the window in their office. 

“H-hi,” Klaus said, trying not to stumble over his words, “I’m Klaus, I’ll be you waiter for today,” he said his face flushing a little. The man in front of him looked up and smiled.

Klaus flushed, even more, this man looked beautiful from afar but he looked stunning up close. “I’ll have waffles with strawberries and cream alongside a black coffee,” he said, Klaus looked at him for a few seconds then realizing that he didn’t listen to anything the man had said.

“Uh um, could you um repeat that?” he said. The man laughed and repeated his order. Klaus quickly noted it down and walked back to the kitchen before he would embarrass himself further in front of the man.

“Wow, you’re really red,” Diego sniggered as Klaus walked by, Klaus hissing in return.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the man’s order onto the rack. Allison and Eudora stopped what they were doing and looked up at him, both smiling.

“Why are you two smiling like that?” he asked. The girls didn’t say anything just stared at him, still smiling.

He sighed, “No, I didn’t get his name I was too embarrassed,” he said. The two girls groaned and rushed him out of the kitchen but not before telling him to get his name when he was serving the man, Klaus nodded and went out to the dining area and took everyone else’s orders. Throughout the whole time, he could feel the man’s eyes on him, but he didn’t dare look back.

Soon, the man’s order was ready and Klaus went up to serve him. The man smiled and thanked Klaus, not knowing what to say. Klaus left in a rush. He did end getting scolded by Allison, Eudora and Dolores for not getting the man number.

The man walked over to the cashier once he’d finish his food and paid Diego, before leaving. Klaus had tried to talk to the man before he walked out, but he had to keep working. He felt defeated the entire day, that he couldn’t even get the stranger’s name.

“Oi Klaus, I have something for you,” Diego yelled as everyone walked out of the shop, closing it.

“What is it?” Klaus asked walking over to his brother, Diego handed him a folded napkin and Klaus took it and opened it.

The biggest smile appeared on his face and he squealed loudly. “Oh my god, his name is Dave and I have his number now!”


	2. Blueberry and Lemon Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus decides not to text Dave. But Dave doesn't give up easily. Due to his siblings having other important things to do Klaus is left to close the shop up and guess who decides to show. That's right! The one and only Himbo Dave Katz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, here's chapter 2! This Fic will not be available on my Tumblr anytime soon and will just be here, for now.
> 
> Also, @Glass_O_Lemonade will be doing a similar thing soon so stay tuned for hers as well.
> 
> And a big thank you to @The_Kid_From_Yesterday for being beta. I love you so much!

“Up Benny, up up up,” Klaus said. 

Ben groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I miss when Diego lived with us, at least he didn’t shake me to death when he woke me up,” Ben said, getting up from his bed and walking over to his bathroom. 

“Why are you up so early anyway, I’m usually the one who wakes you up,” he said turning around to look at Klaus, who was smiling from one ear to another. Ben sighed, he already knew why. 

“How do you know he’s even gonna be there?” Ben asked as he walked into the living room, already dressed up. 

“Hunch,” Klaus replied poking his head out of the kitchen, “You want coffee?” he asked. 

“No, we work in a coffee shop you dumbass,” Ben deadpanned wearing his shoes. 

“Shit yeah,” Klaus said as the two walked out of their apartment.

Soon they were in front of Café Usan, it was a part of their inheritance. It was a fairly large place, considering that it was just a coffee shop. Klaus and Ben walked in to see that mostly everyone had arrived at the shop. 

“Tell me there’s still coffee left,” Ben said walking behind the counter. 

Allison nodded at him and pointed at the coffee maker, “We left some for you and Klaus,”

“Thank god,” Ben replied, walking over to the coffee machine and getting his fill, as Allison walked over to Klaus. 

“So, did you text him?” Allison asked, walking beside Klaus as he walked into the locker room. 

“No,” was the reply she got, as he opened his locker, which was immediately slammed shut by an angry Allison. 

“What do you mean no?” She gritted out, her nose flared. It seemed to Klaus that it was her who had gotten Dave’s number. 

“I just didn’t want to seem clingy,” He mumbled and Allison sighed, one filled with disappointment. 

“Dora!!!! Dolores!!!!!” Allison yelled, “He didn’t even text him,”

“He didn’t do WhAt?” a scream came from the kitchen, making Klaus wince. One thing he didn’t know from all the time he spent with Dolores was that she was very very scary when she was mad, and right now she was way more than mad. The door slammed open, making Klaus flinch as Eudora and Dolores walked in. 

“ _ Kai Wawa _ !!!” Eudora said, Klaus didn’t understand what she was saying but he already knew it was an insult in Hausa. 

“Sorry,” Klaus mumbled, putting his head down. 

“Klaus, why didn’t you text him?”

“Well because I didn’t want to seem like a clingy girlfriend,” Klaus reasoned, making the three women sigh. He didn’t know if they were sighing at him or his reasoning, probably both. 

“I wish I could tell him how stupid he is but he’s not gonna listen to me so I’m gonna go bake,” Dolores said as she left, the other two following her. 

“Bullies,” Klaus mumbled under his breath. 

“I HEARD THAT!” Eudora’s yell was heard from outside of the room. 

“Sorry,” Klaus quipped before he got into more trouble with the three. 

* * *

Soon the shop was open and customers started to flood in and since it was the weekend everyone was extremely busy. Klaus felt like a puppet, strings pulling him from all directions. Running back and forth. But that wasn’t the end, the customers became worse as the rush hour came around. Klaus felt exhausted and possibly a little disappointed because he couldn’t see the stranger called Dave again. He wondered if Dave would even show up, but as time passed the possibility of him coming back to the shop seemed slim. And Klaus’s mood dampened. 

“Hey Klaus, are you okay with closing up?” Diego asked as he put on his jacket. 

“Yeah sure but why?” Klaus asked. 

“Me, Dora, Dolores and Five have a double date and Allison’s gonna go see Claire tonight,” Diego explained. 

“And what about Benny and Luther?”

“I have a class early tomorrow morning and Luther has to study for the test he’s giving tomorrow,” Ben said from the door, with Luther beside him. 

“And since Vanya left early because she was feeling sick you’re the only one who’s free to close up,” Ben said and Klaus nodded. It was fine, this way he could get some alone time for himself and maybe, just maybe he could text Dave, but that seemed too scary at the moment. 

Klaus had already flipped the open sign and turned it to close, as he went around the shop trying to clean up. He was cleaning the cash counter when he heard the bell ding at the shop door. 

“We are…” he trailed off as he looked up to see who had entered. “Closed,” he breathed out, Dave standing in front of him, with a smile on his face. 

“Are you sure about that?” Dave asked. 

“I can make an exception,” Klaus winked. Wait, did he just flirt and wink at Dave, oh god, this was embarrassing.

Dave laughed at Klaus’s flushed face: “Also can I get a blueberry and lemon muffin if that’s okay” Dave asked, shyer than he was before. 

“Y-yeah sure, just take a seat, somewhere,” Klaus stuttered, a blush creeping up his face again. In a few minutes, Klaus walked out of the kitchen with a blueberry and lemon muffin alongside two black coffees. 

It was almost 10, maybe 11. Klaus didn’t know, frankly, he didn’t care. The shop was dimly lit, Dave had chosen one of the corner booths. The place was mostly silent, except a humming, Dave’s humming, a tune Klaus didn’t know. 

Klaus walked over to where Dave was and took a seat opposite to him. Klaus smiled, Dave smiled back. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. 

“You know,” Dave said taking another sip from his coffee. “I expected you to text me.”

Klaus looked away, “Well I didn’t really know what to say to you, I wasn’t even expecting you to… you know,” he said waving his hands at Dave. 

“To what?” Dave asked. 

“Come here,” he exclaimed, “I bet you don’t even know my name.”

“It’s Klaus,” Dave replied calmly, taking a bite out of his muffin. 

“Fuck.”

“Is there anything else you would like to assume?” Dave asked. This was a taunt, Klaus thought. But it didn’t feel like one, Dave was still smiling and it was driving Klaus crazy. 

“No I guess not,” he sighed.

They sat in silence for a while, maybe it was only 2 minutes or 10 or 30. Klaus didn’t know, he just got lost in Dave, or maybe it was just Dave’s stunning eyes. And Dave, Dave didn’t say anything the entire time either, he just silently ate his muffin and sipped his coffee. He occasionally would look at Klaus and give a small smile, a smile that would usually turn Klaus into a tomato. 

Dave put down his coffee cup as he looked towards Klaus and asked: “You can still ask me questions, I won’t bite… or at least not yet,” and Klaus blushed…again. 

“So, how old are you?” Klaus asked. 

“You know I was expecting more of a ‘what's your favourite colour’ but this works too,” Dave chuckled, “I’m 24 by the way,” was Dave’s reply as he looked at Klaus expecting an answer as well. 

“21,” Klaus said. 

* * *

The night was spent with the two asking each other questions. Klaus found out that Dave worked in a bookshop with his sister, he was in grad school right now and was finishing his degree in English literature. And Klaus told Dave that he was getting a degree in visual arts and was living with his brother Ben in the dorms and his family-owned this shop which they all worked at. Klaus told Dave about how they inherited the shop and Dave told Klaus about his sister. It was nice to get to know Dave without having his sibling interrupting all the time. As time passed it got late and both decided it was time to leave. 

Klaus locked up the shop as he turned around to see Dave staring at him. “What?” he asked and Dave just smiled, walking up to him. 

Dave bent down and smiled again before he lighting kissed Klaus’ cheek. “See you tomorrow, Klaus,” he said before disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave me a Kudo and throw me some feedback. Love y'all


End file.
